There has conventionally been proposed a pulse detection circuit that detects a pulse that is input and a pileup occurring to the pulse that is input. In the conventional pulse detection circuit capable of detecting the pileup, an AD converter operable at a high speed, an analog delay circuit with a long delay time, and the like are employed, whereby the conventional pulse detection circuit had a problem in that power consumption and a circuit area are large.